My Story, by Eugene Fitzherbert
by Rebekah Driscoll
Summary: How did Flynn Rider become an orphan? How did he come to live a life of thieving? This is my version of Flynn Rider's beginning, written from Flynn's persepctive and before he met Rapunzel. Please read and review . . . I'd appreciate your feedback!
1. The Poor Orphan

**Okay, here's the first instalment to my new story about Flynn Rider (or Eugene Fitzherbert – whichever you like to call him!). I have let my imagination run wild and gone right back before the story of **_**Tangled **_**actually begins, and have tried to depict Flynn's childhood and how he came to be a thief. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The Poor Orphan

I was barely eleven years old when I found myself a penniless, unwanted orphan. My mother had died at childbirth, and it had just been me and my father, Gilbert Fitzherbert, during most of my childhood. He was a blacksmith, and most days he would let me sit and watch him shoe the horses, and I would sit in the yard crouched on a little stool, chin cupped in my hand watching, spellbound, as I beheld my father work dexterously with the hammer and anvil. He seemed to have a way with horses, and I admired the special touch he had with them as he carefully but firmly held on to the horse's leg, and bend over it as he nailed the new shoe to its hoof. I learned a lot from watching my father, and we were very happy together. I was the apple of his eye, and it was his dream for me to take over the family forge one day, to keep it in the family. That was why he would let me sit and observe him so often; he said that the more I watched the more I would learn. He would even let me help out sometimes as I grew older, which filled me with the greatest delight. I was never happier than when I was with my father, helping him at his job or occasionally going fishing with him some early mornings.

When I came of the right age father sent me to the local village school, much to my disgust, as he deemed education just as important as a life work. "Eugene," he used to say, as he drew himself up straight and tall and proud, "A man isn't a man, unless he knows how to read, write and do arithmetic!" I enjoyed studying nowhere near as much as helping my father out with his work, but I had no choice in the matter. So off to school I went, to do my learning as my father wished me to do. I stank at arithmetic and was a perfect nightmare at writing, but I could never get enough of reading! In my spare time I would find myself snuggled up in a cosy corner of the hayloft, nestled amongst the straw, biting into a rosy apple and losing myself in some adventurous story of knights, daring sword fights and villainous rogues who were always defeated by the hero in the end. My particular favourites were the Tales of Flynnagan Rider.

There were other benefits of going to school. I was extremely popular among my playmates, and was often looked up to as 'the leader' of our small circle of friends. I guess I've always possessed those kind of qualities that inspires awe in others (and especially amongst the village girls, who seemed to dote on me even from a young age, but then I've always had those good looks that makes that kind of impression – I was born with them)! Even as a young lad I was a good-looking boy – tall for my age, very strong with brown locks of hair and hazel eyes. Ah, yes! The girls have always admired me, not that I can say I blame them. It was only natural really!

It was the greatest tragedy of my life when my father one day was taken very ill. I remember that day vividly – the memory has hung with me ever since. We were together working in the blacksmith shop, and my father was supervising me hammering at a horseshoe on the anvil. One moment I could feel him behind me, his warm breath on the back of my neck, and his hands guiding me as I worked. I could feel his breath coming in shorter pants, but took no particular notice of it, until I heard a dull thud behind me, and could no longer feel his presence at my back. Whirling round in panic, I discovered my father stretched out on the floor, streams of sweat running down his face, which was as red as a beetroot. I felt his forehead, and instantly drew it back in horror as I realised that he had a high, burning fever.

Terrified, I ran to find the doctor, who promptly came back with me and together we managed to shift the feverish form of my father to his bed. Forty-eight hours later, I was fatherless and without a relative in the world. And that was how I came to be an orphan, and just another number at an Orphanage for children. I was alone, miserable and forlorn when I arrived at the Orphanage, and a light in my life had seemed to be snuffed out. When my father died, a part of me had died with him.

I did not receive a warm nor friendly welcome from the matron of the orphanage – in fact, she treated me with disdain and contempt, as she did with all the children. She was a tall, gaunt woman with a beak-like nose, and small, dark piercing eyes that seemed to always see what you were doing no matter where you were or what you were doing. We all had to call her Aunt Elizabeth, though her character certainly never earned her that title of 'Aunt.' Dragon was a more befitting name, and one which we all secretly called her by behind her back (instigated by me, of course)! At night, I used to lay awake in bed, the covers drawn up tight around me, and half-covering my face, with my bright, wide timid eyes peering out from behind the covers, always expecting to see those dreadful, accusing eyes fixed at me.

Not only did her very presence haunt me, but she was vicious and cruel in nature, and almost appeared to watch with hungry, vulture eyes for one slight action that she deemed worthy of punishment, and when she decided whatever act you had committed was a misdeed, she demonstrated no mercy. All too often I was the victim of her brutal instrument, the cane, which she brandished ruthlessly upon any child caught within her grasp.

Another enemy that lurked at every corner of the orphanage was hunger. You could see it in the pinched faces of the children, in their wild, famished eyes and their skeletal forms. Often I wondered whether there was a better life beyond the caged walls of my prison, for that was how the orphanage appeared to me and the others trapped there.

` Most of my life at the orphanage was lived out in fear and dread, however there were some happy moments that I can recall with pleasure. It was in the still, dark twilight hours that we all found comfort in my adventure books, the Tales of Flynnagan Rider, and it was then that I was very glad that my father insisted upon me receiving an education, for I could read and most of the other children there could not. I enjoyed having the children gather around me in our dormitory at nights, and reading to them in hushed whispers, enthralling them and myself equally over the adventures of my hero, after whom I came to name myself, which leads me to how I came to be called Flynn Rider.

In truth, my real name was Eugene Fitzherbert, a name that I had once been proud of, but of which I had come to be embarrassed and ashamed. Several of the boys at the orphanage mocked and laughed at me, declaring that it was a 'sissy' name, which fired my temper several times. I was not accustomed to being laughed at or side-lined, as I had been so popular among my friends at home, and so I was determined to once again be leader and have the others look up to me at the orphanage just as the village children had back home.

I proved that I was the strongest and toughest out of the lot of them by winning several fights with some of the boys who had teased me about my name. I also announced that I was to no longer be called by the name Eugene, but was from then on to be known as Flynn Rider, which all the children humbly (and tremblingly) obeyed. Of course, I was still Eugene to the Dragon, but then I didn't want her to ever know about the stories I read to the others – I was too afraid that she would confiscate them, as I was sure she would!

I soon found myself once again the leader, which I had earned not only by my display of strength and good looks, which once again made me a favourite amongst the girls, but also through my excellent reading skills, which captivated all the children. Indeed, I earned the designation of hero in time, which leads me to tell you another tale of how I came to be awarded that distinguished title . . .

**I hope you like this story! I will try to update as regularly as I can . . . please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it so far. Many thanks x**


	2. The Children's Hero

**Here's the next chapter to my **_**Tangled **_**story – I hope you enjoy reading it! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think of it. Thank-you x**

Chapter Two

The Children's Hero

I expect you're all desperate to know how I was branded a hero among my fellow orphan friends, though it won't come as a shock to you (and especially to the ladies who are reading) to know I was ever called a hero. In fact, I have heard several young females refer to me as such, but I have never held that title so dear as when the one who is dearest to my heart called me that, for she believes that I'm the one who rescued her away from her dark imprisoned life with a half-crazy woman who claimed to be her mother . . . but that's another story, and one I'm sure you are already familiar with!

One thing you're probably wondering is how I ever had the idea to start thieving. What on earth possessed me to it? Hunger is the answer. As each day passed at the orphanage starvation grew more imminent. The wild hungry look in the children's eyes, and the gnawing pains in my stomach drove me to stealing; and you know, once you begin something, it's pretty hard to stop.

The idea came to me one night in bed, as I lay wide awake, desperately trying to ignore the gripping, incessant pangs of hunger at my stomach, and the moans of the other children. I could not ignore the feeling for long – it overpowered me, overwhelming me with a wild sensation that I must have food, even if I had to beg or steal for it. It was there and then that I purposed to go and steal for food. I determined to go to the market place the next day – it would be busy with people and I wouldn't be so well noticed. I would have to be careful about getting out, as the Dragon's ever watchful eyes were always sharp to notice anyone's absence. It would have to be done quickly and skilfully, so that no one suspected. Hunger had made me desperate, and desperation made me cunning.

It was not without some shame that I escaped from the orphanage the next day. I knew what my father would have thought – he had always brought me up to be truthful and honest. I had never stolen anything in my life before, and I could not help but feel a powerful sense of guilt on my first mission of theft. The escape was easy – I had made my plan known to a couple of the boys from my dormitory, and they had kept a look out for me whilst I made my getaway through the window in the room. I was sharp, quick-witted and light-footed, which all worked together to turn me into an expert thief.

My first stop was for the bread stand. I looked about me cautiously, trying not to draw any attention to myself. Surreptiously, I walked around the stall, on the pretence that I was there just looking at the bread. Then quite suddenly I faked a fall: making it look as though I had tripped, I crashed against the side of the bread stand, knocking over some bread rolls and falling flat on top of them on the floor. Whilst the owner of the stand hurried over to recover his precious bread rolls, cursing me as he did so, I hurriedly stuffed my bounty into a sack that I had with me, and so discreetly that no one noticed.

Next I tackled the grocery stall. I began whistling to myself, my back to the produce and scanning the crowds around me. I secretly looked over my shoulder to ascertain that the woman was not looking in my direction, and very deftly and swiftly I stowed away a few large tomatoes and a couple of lettuces.

My last task that time was to grab a few pastries, which I handled with no problem at all. The man at the stall was arguing with one of his customers, and so I took advantage of this opportunity to slip into my sack a tasty selection of his finest bakes. I accomplished all this completely unseen and unsuspected.

My only concern now was that I was beginning to be missed by the Dragon, and so I hurried back to the orphanage as fast as I could. My friends were looking out for me, and once they hissed through the window that the coast was clear I scrambled back in through the window and hid my loot under the bed, promising the astonished and curious onlookers that they would have a feast that evening, right after curfew and lights were out.

We enjoyed a sumptuous banquet that night (or at least, that was what it seemed like to us after the meagre meals that we were daily served at the orphanage, which, I had declared hotly, were insufficient to keep a sparrow alive!). The kids all hailed me a hero, proclaiming that I had saved them all from starvation. That pleased me greatly; I liked to be admired, praised, looked-up to and branded a hero. I relished the position I held over the children. I was their leader and protector.

Yes, my conscience did prick me for a while. I never would have stolen anything, if it hadn't been for my wild desperation which was driven by extreme hunger, and the desire to help out my starving friends around me. Gradually, as time went past, I became more skilled and adept at my 'work' and the guilty feelings lessened, until I became desensitized and immune to them. I'm not in any way proud of what I did, and since meeting Rapunzel I'm glad to say I have reformed, and haven't stolen a thing since. In fact, now that I'm married to my Princess, and am enjoying a life of luxury at the Castle, my former experiences have inspired me to visit the local orphanages and poor villagers of the kingdom. I am able to donate to them food parcels, to keep them from starving and from resorting to the slippery path of thieving for a living (which will bring you nothing but trouble and a wearisome game of chase-and-run, which I later found out).

So now you know how I began my life of thieving, and the reason why it all came about, and how I became known to the children of the orphanage as a hero.

**Please R&R folks! Your feedback would be appreciated **


	3. The Stabbington Brothers

Chapter Three

The Stabbington Brothers

I continued my morning missions to the market everyday without fail. It was not only food for their bodies that I brought to the poor children at the orphanage when I returned with my sack-full of booty, but hope as well - hope for a better future! They would listen to me, captivated by my speeches of hope, freedom and liberation. "One day soon," I promised them, "things will be very different. We will not have to live here forever, imprisoned and unwanted. We will rise above it and become great in our own way!" I had become quite a rousing speaker – I would have made a good spokesman!

If only my words, spoken so confidently and boldly but naively, had been true! If only I had been wiser, and not as swaggering as I was back then I would have avoided the trap that I fell into when I was just turning fourteen.

One day the children at the orphanage watched me escape through the dormitory window, as they were accustomed to doing, and waited patiently for me to return as they habitually did, unaware that they would watch me leave but not return – blissfully ignorant of the fact that they would never see me again.

I was skulking about the market place, keeping my eye out for the best food and the timeliest opportunity of taking what I wanted, when I suddenly heard a low, male voice call over to me from the shadows of the alleyway, "Pssst! Hey, kid! Come here!"

I darted my eyes wildly in the direction of the voice, and saw to my horror two dark, very large ominous forms lurking in the alley. I was about to turn and run, terribly afraid that I had been caught, when the other man whispered to me, "Don't be afraid, boy – we have a job for you, and there's a lot for you in this, too. More than you have ever dreamed of!"

These last words were held out temptingly before me, urging forwards to find out more and learn how I could be rewarded. I looked about me, and seeing that no one was paying me any attention I hesitatingly crept forwards and found myself face to face with two of the most terrifying looking beasts of men that you could ever imagine.

Not only were they tall, but the heftiest, strongest looking men I had ever encountered. Their arms were more like thick tree-branches than arms! They appeared to me more like the strong-men you would see exhibited at a circus, and I suddenly felt very small and quite afraid. One of them had a patch over his eye, and had such a malicious grin that I felt highly intimidated and half-inclined to turn and run, despite the very tantalising offer they had put before me. What's more, they both looked identical, not only in stature and build, but in looks. They had the same ginger hair, large, wild-looking eyes and vicious, curling lips. I don't think anyone would argue with them in a hurry. I certainly learned never to get on their bad side! I figured they must have been twin brothers, and I soon found out that my surmisings were correct.

I gulped and endeavoured not to show any sign of fear. The brother who had spoken the first time, and who had bigger sideburns than his patch-eyed brother, looked at me with a twisted smile and spoke again, "We've been watching you the past few days, my brother and I," he said. My heart was racing wildly in my chest, and almost felt that it would escape out of my throat! "You come here every day to steal food, don't you?"

I wanted to lie, but couldn't. I knew they wouldn't believe me, and as I thought that it would be more advantageous to me to agree, I silently nodded without speaking a word.

"Yes, we thought so," he said, and levelling himself down to my height he continued, in a quieter and forced sympathetic tone, "You an orphan, boy? Are you all alone in the world with no one to look after you and treat you right? You hungry?"

I dared not trust my voice to speak lest it betrayed the intense fear that had gripped me. I nodded my head in assent.

He drew himself up again and looked at his brother, both smiling wickedly. "We have a proposition for you," he said, addressing me once again. "We need someone like you – sharp, clever and quick-witted to help us with our jobs, similar to the ones you've been doing. In return we'll give you shelter and more food than you've ever had in your life. On top of that we'll split the loot we get with you evenly – a third for each of us. Just think of it, boy – you'll live in ease and comfort for the rest of your days. You'll be rich!"

Needless to say I was sorely tempted. To think of it! Enough food and riches to last me a lifetime – I wouldn't have to worry about a single thing again. I would be free to live as I please with no orphanage to be imprisoned in, and no Dragon to plague my life! Another thought interrupted my reverie, and changed the whole course of my vision. But what about the other children back at the orphanage? They depended on me . . .

The brothers could see that the offer enticed me exceedingly, but I guess they must have read in my expression that something was holding me back. In one last effort to hook me, the first brother looked at me with an evil glint in his eye, and said in a low savage voice no longer disguised with kindness, "If you don't come with us boy we'll give you up to the guards, and tell them we caught you stealing, and they will bring you before the King who will order you to be hanged for your crimes."

If the promise of riches and plenty of food did not decide it for me then that malicious threat certainly did! In a shaky voice I replied, "Alright, I'll come with you! I'll do anything you say!"

The brothers smiled. "We thought you might come to the right conclusion with a little persuasion," the patch-eyed brother cackled.

And that, my friends, was how I came to be a 'partner' with the Stabbington Brothers.

**I hope you're enjoying the story guys! Please drop me a line and tell me what you think of it. **


	4. The Cave of Thieves

**Thank-you, Shire, for your very kind review – I really appreciate your feedback! **

**I hope you enjoy the next instalment of this story, guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to publish it on here . . . **

Chapter Four

The Cave of Thieves

I was completely within the Stabbington Brother's power. What choice did I have? If I had declined to help them, they would have handed me over to the authorities without another moment's hesitation. Besides, they had promised me a good life if I did exactly what they said, and I was still young and naive enough to believe everything they told me, which, I soon found out, was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made.

I could not help but feel guilty, though, as the two brothers surreptitiously and furtively guided me to their 'humble home' as I remembered the orphans I would not be coming back to. Who would they turn to now? What hope was left for them? My heart sank within me as I guiltily remembered how much they looked up to and admired me – acknowledging me as their source of hope and strength. Now I had abandoned them, and I knew what desolation and neglect would fill their hearts when they realised I would not be coming back. Perhaps they would think I had been caught – I almost hoped they would. That way they wouldn't know that I had really deserted them.

The two brothers led me away out of the village and into the forest, dodging guards on parade duty and endeavouring to keep a low profile.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a low tone, full of dreaded wonder.

"You'll see," was the hissed reply I received, indicating that I had to shut up and just follow them, which I promptly did.

We went further and further into the forest, where the undergrowth was thick and dense and the trees knotted close, as if they were shielding some deadly secret. It seemed like forever until we made it out of the forest, and began climbing a dusty, winding path that wound right round a large cliff. It was so hazardous and out-of-the-way that it appeared to be the perfect hiding place for any outlaw, which is why the Stabbington Brothers chose it. After this we soon came to what came to be my dwelling place for the next several years: it was a small, enclosed cave cut into the face of the cliff. It was quite shielded by climbing plants and ivy that hung over the rocky surface, and was really quite snug and perfectly secretive. It became the home of the Stabbington Brothers and co. (that was my dry sense of humour to lighten my present situation), or the Cave of Thieves, which was not such a popular title among the brothers and one I kept mostly to myself!

I remember lying inside the back of the cave, my head ringing with the wonderful vision of promises the brothers had made me. They sure had painted an alluring picture, and from what they claimed, it proved to be quite an easy and exciting life, which I soon found out to be a rotten lie and pretence. If I had known what kind of life I was really getting myself into, I don't think I would have gone in for it. I was a thief – a common, lousy thief. I shuddered as I thought upon it, and what my father used to say about honesty and integrity, and how crime never paid. Sickened and tormented by thoughts of the past, and what I had become, I squeezed my eyes shut as if that would block out the mental images that tortured me and tried to put it all behind me. _Look ahead, Flynn, _I would tell myself. _Don't ever remember the past – only look ahead and look out for yourself. _That soon became my motto for quite some time to come.

My first big job the Stabbington Brothers set me to do came all too soon. We soon got wind of the news that a large party of escorts in possession of a great chest of rare jewels from the East were on their way to deliver them to the King and Queen. Temptation had never come in a more appealing or expensive form – jewels like that would make one rich for life, and I had obtained the promise that all would be shared equally. Each of us would have a third of the loot, or at least, that was what I was promised at the time. The prospect certainly got my blood and adrenalin pumping! I began to dream of all the possibilities that would open up for me once I had custody of my share of the treasured items . . .

The deed had to be done at night, it was decided, when the party of escorts had made camp. We had travelled a few days journey in pursuit of the treasure, in order that we might obtain it before it came near the kingdom and too near the palace guards!

I could see the flare of the campfire as we lay in wait by a thick clump of bushes, awaiting the right moment to creep in and secrete away the jewels. I knew at that moment the high risk I was taking. I was the one who would be creeping into the camp and stealing the jewels, because it was I who was smaller and lighter and surer footed. I was quicker on my feet than the Brothers, and certainly less conspicuous than they were. That was why I was chosen to do their dirty work – and not only that, but if by any chance I was caught, it would be me who paid the penalty for stealing, and the brothers would escape without a scratch. I knew that deep down, though I kept silent about it. I knew that although they were behind the whole operation, it would be me that took the full blame and paid the ultimate price if I was caught. But there was nothing I could do about it – I had no choice but to do the task set before me. Besides, I was clever enough not to get caught. I had been practicing in the marketplace for years, and had never been discovered. I believed myself almost to be invincible – what could happen to me now?

Tentatively I crept out of my hiding place, urged forwards by the promising thoughts of riches and a life of ease and luxury. I knew where I had to go. There was a tent heavily guarded nearest the campfire. Inside I knew lay the heavy wooden chest, which undoubtedly would be padlocked, which contained what I believed to be the answer to all my problems and poverty. Keeping low to the shadows I wriggled along the ground, my heart pounding painfully in my head, and so loud I was sure that it would give me away at any moment. I tried to hold my breath, knowing that it would surely come in loud gasps if I did not control it, and very slowly and cautiously I slithered along clutching my empty sack close to me.

I made my way to the back of the tent, where I knew it was not guarded. We had studied the escort for a couple of nights before we put our plan into action. We knew their habits and whole routine. Two guards were placed at the entrance of the tent, whilst several other night guards were dispersed without the camp, to keep watch that no one would even be able to step inside the camp. I was able to pass the guard keeping watch on the east side of the camp comparatively with ease, for the Stabbington Brothers created a small diversion for him to investigate. When he had ventured outside of the camp to see what the disturbance within the bushes was, I had crept in unseen and completely noiselessly. I knew that the brothers could easily handle that guard – it would be easy for them. One would grab him from behind and hold his mouth to keep him from shouting out, whilst the other would knock him out.

All I had to do now was avoid the other guards. I had now reached the back of the tent. The surrounding guards on the outskirts of the camp had their backs to me, and so in a flash and without a sound I wriggled under the tent and found myself gazing upon a large, heavy-looking chest. I swallowed nervously as I beheld that wondrous sight before me. The next part would be difficult. Somehow I had to open the chest and take of the jewels without attracting any attention, and without making a sound. I convinced myself that I was a master at the art, and had seemed to prove myself so with the brothers, too. Before they had let me onto this job, which after all was my first big one for them, they had set about 'training' me for it. They had set me various tasks which I had to complete without alerting their attention or getting caught by them in any way. One of the challenges they had set me in preparation for this job was opening up a locked chest without making a single noise that would give me away. After rehearsing this several time, they had finally pronounced me accomplished and 'ready' for the real task in hand.

Now here I was, with the instrument in hand that would force open the lock. I stealthily made my way over to the chest, and pausing for a moment to drink in this imperative moment I nervously clutched the instrument in my sweaty palms. Glancing around me, I knew I had to be quick, time was of the essence and so I hastily and quietly set to work at the lock. I didn't have much time; perspiration began to form on my forehead as I fumbled at the lock, trying desperately to force it open. At last I heard a familiar click, and with forced steady hands I removed the lock and slowly and carefully opened the lid of the chest. The sight that met my eyes filled me with awe as they feasted upon the treasures that lay before me. Even in the darkness I could still catch the attractive glint of the treasure as it blinked back at me in the night. I began to greedily lay my hands upon the desired jewels, dreaming what each precious gem might bring me . . .

The sudden noise of approaching footsteps caused me to look up in panic. Someone was coming! I could hear them making their way towards the tent. The voices sounded concerned, and I guessed they had discovered that one of the guards was missing. I had to act quickly, but I must keep my head. I mustn't lose my nerve – I had to stay in control. There wasn't time to take much more, and I knew the brothers would be angry if I did not bring them enough, but I couldn't risk being caught. Grabbing a couple more jewels, I shoved them into my sack and held it close whilst I hurried back to the corner of the tent. Peering under cautiously to ascertain that no one was near or watching, I warily shuffled under the tent back outside and snaked my way back to the waiting brothers in the bushes.

When I reached them I could tell that they were anxious to get away, and so without stopping to breathe a word or take a peek at the loot, one of them grabbed the sack from me and they bounded away, with me following close behind. I could hear surprised and angry exclamations behind me as I ran away with the brothers in the darkness. They must have discovered the unconscious guard. Without stopping to look back, all three of us pressed onwards, aware that at any moment the theft would be discovered and a search party would begin.

We must have run for half-an-hour, until we came to our temporary hiding place in the woods. It would take us a few days to reach our cave back in the cliff, for we were far away from home. I knew the plan was not to make for 'home' until first light, and so we were to make bed in the woods for the night. As soon as we reached our place of camp, the brothers hungrily attacked the sack. After one glance they looked at me in disgust.

"You call this a good job?" snarled the eldest brother. I looked into his piercing eyes as they glared at me. "What kind of a loot do you call this? These aren't half as valuable as some of the others that chest contained – and there's nowhere near enough of them!"

"There wasn't time to gather more," I protested, whilst I was thinking nervously, _Great! Now I'm in for it!_

"There isn't even enough here to pay for my own funeral!" growled the patch-eyed brother.

"It won't be your funeral we need to pay for!" spat the other brother maliciously as he grabbed me by the throat menacingly. "Do you think this is just a game boy?" he challenged.

_Don't show them you're nervous! _I inwardly told myself. _Get a grip, Flynn! _"Hey, guys," I began, more calmly than I felt. "We can work this out – come on, this is my first big job! I'm just getting warmed up – there'll be plenty more opportunities! Besides, you need me – I can be a big help to you . . ."

"Quit snivellin'" he growled back. Both brothers looked at each other, both communicating with their eyes without uttering a single word. The air was tense and stifling. I could hardly breathe as the first brother held fast to his grip on my throat. He looked back at me and released his grip from my neck. "Alright, pretty boy," he said, as I fondled my sore neck, spluttering as I did so. "But you'd better do a better job next time, or else . . ."

I gave him one of my lopsided half-grins whilst holding my hands up in my confident, care-free manner. "Don't you worry about a thing," I said, my fear of the brothers gradually dissipating. "Whatever job you have next for me I will handle! I handled this one, didn't I? Sure, I may not have got the best of the jewels but you can't say I came back empty-handed. Once we divide this lot between us . . ."

"Hang on a moment," interrupted the first brother. "Who says we're dividing this lot between all of us?"

My face clouded as my heart sank within me. It suddenly began to dawn on me that perhaps my life was not going to be so rosy after all. "Well, you said!" I exclaimed incredulously. I looked from one brother to the other, who continued their long, cold, meaningful stare. "You promised that we'd split whatever loot we had evenly between the three of us. Besides," I continued, growing indignant as I began to perceive that the brothers were not to be trusted. "I was the one who did the looting!"

"I wouldn't complain if I were you," he rejoined in a threatening manner. "There's not enough here to split between us all like we'd planned, so you can blame yourself, pretty boy! Now shut up and go to sleep – we've a long journey ahead of us, and I want to move out at first light!"

I scowled but said nothing. It was becoming plain to me that perhaps I wouldn't see much of the riches that I had been promised after all. My castles in the air were slowly beginning to come tumbling down about me.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R. **


	5. Here Comes the Smolder!

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Here Comes the Smolder!

I should have known from the beginning that the brothers had no intention of splitting the loot that I collected for them, but that's the way temptation works. It arouses your curiosity, entices your senses and lures you down a slippery path to destruction, ruin and a wild game of fear-and-chase, which I was soon to find out . . .

I lay down on my mossy bed sheltered by the thick cluster of nearby trees and dense undergrowth, shivering but not with cold. I could almost sense that they were after me – the search party who had surely by now discovered the missing jewels and were now hunting me down as though out to capture and dispose of polluting vermin. I began to doubt whether it was a very wise decision to even camp here for the night – it certainly wasn't my idea! If I had my way I would have journeyed on through the night, to make sure that we weren't found or our trail discovered, but no! The Stabbington brothers had as usual made their customary 'democratic' decision after listening to my reasoning against making camp for the night, and had assured me that our hiding spot was perfectly concealed and would be by-passed at all costs, and so my suggestions were scorned and tossed aside as they usually were. _Sure we'll be by-passed! _I inwardly sneered. For big guys they had pretty small brains in my opinion, but of course I didn't dare say so!

I could not sleep. At every moment I expected to hear the footsteps of approaching bodyguards scouring the undergrowth, lanterns held high as they scanned the terrain, searching for me and the missing treasure. At least they didn't know who to look for, for they hadn't gotten a glimpse of my face or that of the brothers either for that matter. Even if they found us camping in the woods, unless they found we were concealing the jewels, they couldn't pin the theft on us. After all, we could just be ordinary travellers camping in the woods for all they knew . . .

My ears suddenly brought to me a sound, which caused my eyes to open in sudden alarm and my breath to catch in my throat as I strained to catch the noise again. I could hear a rapid and loud thumping sound within my head, and the familiar night noises that a forest contained. A low, muffled scuffling sound as that of a small creature scurrying across the leafy floor of the woods drifted from the distance, and my muscles relaxed as a soft smile came to my lips. It was only a rabbit or weasel perhaps, rummaging through the undergrowth. I was settling back into a restful state when the scuffling noise gradually got closer and more distinct, coupled with another noise which caused me to freeze with fear. It sounded like warm air was being breathed across the ground – almost like . . . sniffing. Sniffing! A terrifying thought suddenly came to me. Sniffer dogs! The search party must have sniffer dogs with them! Even if they couldn't recognise me as the thief they could smell me out, for the dogs would know me instantly by my scent! A shiver rippled down my spine chilling me to the very bone. I cautiously and noiselessly peered through the leafy canopy about me, squinting my eyes as they tried to penetrate through the darkness.

In the distance, I could see small, flickering lights bobbing up and down in the darkness, which soon gave form to swinging lanterns held by tall, burly-looking men as they grew closer and closer. Some of them held chains with menacing-looking brutes of canines attached to the end who were evidently on my scent. Fear gave way to panic as they edged ever nearer to our hideout. Any moment now and they would be upon us!

Frantic, I turned over and shook the sleeping forms of the Stabbington brothers. Boy! They would sleep through anything! "Hey, guys!" I muttered in a nervous whisper. "Wake up! We're gonna have to move _now!"_

The brothers grunted as they drowsily stirred from their slumber. "What is it?" growled the eldest as he slowly sat up.

"Shhh!" I commanded in a low voice that betrayed the urgency of the situation. "The search party are out there, and will undoubtedly discover us in a moment if we don't escape now!"

Now wide awake, the brothers peered warily from their 'safe' secluded spot, which no longer seemed to hold the promise of being so secure.

"What shall we do?" I cried, in a voice louder than before as my fear quickly surmounted to a peak.

"Shut up, you idiot!" cried the eldest brother, hitting me hard across the face in a desperate attempt to shut me up, and only succeeding in outdoing me in noise and drawing the attention of the entire search party to our hideout. In an instance, all lanterns were flashed in our direction, illuminating the faces of all three of us. _Okay, so now they know what we look __**and **__smell like! Perfect! _

We stared blinkingly back at the crowd before us, who momentarily gazed back at us in silent wonder, until the sudden growling vibration produced from the throat of one of the hounds whilst another howled in triumph alerted the men to action.

"Get them men!" came the order from one of the guards.

Needless to say we did not need another hint to run. Darting into the shadows we fled for our lives (literally!) as we made a desperate attempt to escape our pursuers. We did not need to look back to confirm that they were close upon us, we could hear them! I think I can honestly say that I have never felt quite so scared in my life, although I knew I had to play it calm. That was my way of dealing with things – play calm and you feel calm . . . at least, that was my theory, and it did work. Well, most of the time, anyway.

_So this is what my life is really gonna be like, _I thought to myself as we ran unremittingly through the dark forest. _A life of running, hiding and escaping. Well, there won't be a dull moment, anyhow!_

As I ran, I suddenly felt a little trickle from my nose run down by the corners of my mouth. I wiped it and in the little shaft of moonlight, I could just about make out a dark trace across the back of my hand. I winced as my hand brushed against my nose; it felt bruised and sore. Then I recalled the hard whack that one of the brothers had given me back in the bushes. He must have hit my nose pretty hard in the process. I gently touched it again – it certainly felt somewhat larger than it generally did. I guessed it was swollen, and clenching my fists in the darkness whilst I imagined what I would like really like to do right at that moment in retaliation, I dug my heels into the ground and ran faster than before. I'm glad I did, for it was when I had gone ahead of the brothers who were struggling to keep up with me, that I noticed a welcome sight. In a little glen ahead of me, and tucked away under a mass of trees, stood a little cottage with a small wooden structure to the right of it, which I supposed to be barn of some sort. The lowing of the cattle emerging from it confirmed my suspicions to be correct.

"Hey, guys!" I called back in an excited whisper. "I've found a place for us to hide – up ahead in a barn!"

Not waiting for a response, I ran on ahead with the brothers close behind me, hoping against hope that no one spotted us going to this place of refuge. In no time we had reached the barn and to my surprise the door was partly ajar, yet I paid no heed to that and flung it open and dashed inside, the two brothers securely closing and bolting the door behind them. We stared open-mouthed in alarm at the sight that met our eyes. A pretty young girl, no older than me, around fifteen, was holding a bucket of oats in her hands while she stared back at us in terrified wonder. She opened her mouth as if to scream, but no sound came.

"Well done Rider!" said the patch-eyed brother in a sarcastic tone. "Now the little wench will open her mouth and blab about us to the guards . . . unless we quieten her ourselves . . ."

Not desirous to find out how they would quieten the poor girl, who stood quite motionless and trembling, I realised that I would have to take control of the situation, and perhaps use some of my own personal charm and good looks to smooth over this rather sticky situation. Holding my hands up I said quickly, "It's alright guys, just leave this to me!" And advancing slowly towards the young girl, I gave her one of my winning, casual grins and said in a low, rather captivating voice whilst arching my eyebrows at her, "Hi!"

The girl said nothing, but something in her countenance changed which encouraged me to go on. "My name's Flynn Rider, and these guys, well, let's just say they're with me. We're in a bit of a tight spot, would you be kind enough to let us hide here until the guards leave and promise not to give us away?"

I could hear the guards approaching as their voices grew louder, and the hounds began to howl in wild expectation. I gave a nervous glance in the direction of the Stabbington brothers, who were beginning to lose patience and might just take matters into their own hands.

I knew if I was to succeed I would have to win this girl's admiration and trust and quick, as time was running out. A sudden thought came to me, as I recalled that I could use something on her that I had tried out on a couple of girls back at the Orphanage a couple of times, which had only produced a fit of giggles from them. This time it had to work – I couldn't afford to lose this one. So taking a deep breath I lowered my head in preparation, cocked my head on one side and then looked up at her through my beseeching hazel eyes whilst pulling the most winning smolder I could muster. That seemed to do the trick! Instantly her heart appeared to melt like butter before me as I saw the corners of her lips twitch into an amused smile and her eyes droop downwards shyly. Suddenly springing to life she grabbed me by the arm and said in a whisper, "Alright you can hide in here – go up to the hayloft and hide in the fresh bales of hay up there, and be quick! I can hear them coming!"

Without another moment's hesitation the two brothers and I had sprung up the ladder and covered ourselves in the hay and all just in time, for there was a pounding on the barn door which the young girl hurried to answer. Even buried under all that hay I could just about make out the muffled conversation between the guards and the girl.

"We're looking for three men," came the authoritative voice of the head guard. "Have you seen anyone pass by this way?"

There was a slight pause, and my heart seemed to stop for a moment as I had a horrible thought that she might just give us away. I relaxed again when I heard her clear voice reply quite calmly, "No, sir, no one has passed this way. Why should they? Hardly anyone ever passes by this neck of the woods – we're so out of the way. Besides I've been in the barn this past half-an-hour, and I would have heard or seen anyone if they had."

"But they must be around here somewhere," I heard the guard protest. "We were just chasing them!"

"Then you must have missed them," came the indignant voice of the young girl. "Really, officer, if you don't believe me you are welcome to search the barn!"

A sudden feeling of panic lurched in my stomach as I worried that maybe the guards would take her up on her offer, however, much to my relief, the guard quickly relented upon seeing that he had seemingly offended the girl and not believing that such a pretty, innocent looking young girl was capable of telling a lie, he led the other men away.

We waited until we were sure that the guards were gone, and then we slowly emerged from her hiding place. The girl slowly ascended the ladder and crouched down beside me. "They've gone now, Flynn Rider," she said, a little smile playing at the sides of her mouth.

I grinned at her. She was a very beautiful girl, with brown hair tied in two long braids, and rosy cheeks. She had sparkling blue eyes and long, thick, dark lashes which framed them perfectly. "Thanks for saving our necks," I said, grinning.

"What did they want you for?" she asked, her inquisitive eyes looking deep into mine.

I gave her a half-grin. "Nothing you'd be very interested in, I'm sure. But I would like to know the name of the girl who helped us out."

"Diana," she replied, rather coyly.

"What a beautiful name," I replied, in my most fascinating manner. I certainly had a way with women. "And if I can ever do anything for you, Diana, just ask for Flynn Rider," I said, as I gave her another of my winning smiles.

"Hey, come on Romeo!" hissed the eldest brother. "We'd better get out of here!"

In one sudden impulse I leant forward and gave Diana a soft kiss on the cheek, which consequently produced a deep rosy hue to flush on her cheeks and her eyes to cast down with embarrassment. "Thanks again," I said gratefully, and then followed my companions down the ladder and cautiously out of the barn into the open.

I'm glad to say that a few days later we made it back to our humble abode of the cave safe and sound, but not without a lot of cautious dodging of the guards and some very near misses. In fact, if it hadn't been for Diana's kindness back at the barn I don't believe we ever would have made it, and I never would have met my darling Rapunzel.

There was one blow that I suffered when we returned home however. Much to our dismay, as we made our way back to the cave, we noticed several 'WANTED' posters attached to various trees along our path. News certainly travelled fast! They certainly hadn't wasted any time in securing measures to capture us now that we were wanted thieves and they knew what we looked like. At this point, they only had our faces but not our names printed on the poster, but it wouldn't be long before they were able to identify us somehow and produce new posters with our names imprinted in black and white, that I knew for sure. And now our faces were posted for miles around the kingdom! But that wasn't even the worst part. When I first saw the poster I grabbed it in wild desperation. The brothers were staring at their poster in quiet disbelief as the knowledge that hiding wasn't going to be so easy from now on began to sink in. They suddenly looked at me though as I began to make disapproving noises as I shook my head in horror at my poster.

"What's the matter, Rider?"

I looked up slowly, and then turned the poster round so they could see it clearly. I looked them squarely in the face, and then said in undisguised disgust, "They didn't get my nose right!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review! Thanks :-) **


	6. A New Chapter of My Life Begins

**Well, folks, here's the final chapter to my story! Happy reading! Please leave me a review at the end – I'd really appreciate it. Thanks x**

Chapter Six

A New Chapter of My Life Begins

I think it's time we skipped a few years of my life now – not that they weren't exciting or worth telling, you understand, but now it's time to get to the most important part of the story . . . we need to move on to the new chapter of my life, which turned out to be the greatest adventure and best dream of all.

Needless to say I grew up from a handsome young teenager to be an even better-looking, attractive young man of twenty – three (if indeed that is possible!), and boy! What a rough ride those years were since the last episode I related to you! Nothing but a long nightmare of daring midnight thefts, long, terrifying chases and close encounters with one of my most feared enemies, the noose! But honestly, each of those adventures are stories of themselves, and can wait to be told another time . . .

Of course as time went on I grew to be an expert thief, hardly surprising considering my countless talents, but a thoroughly adorable rogue all the same. As you already know I was wanted for numerous crimes of theft, many committed against the richest and most highly established nobles of the country which placed an even higher price above my head, but hey, I was Flynn Rider and I always took nothing short of the best – the very best! Which is what led me to suggest one of the wildest proposals of all time to the Stabbington Brothers one fine June morning, and which held the key to a lot more than I had ever bargained for, and to the greatest treasure of all, who is sitting right beside me now smiling her most amused and captivating smiles as she reads over my shoulder . . .

Sorry, guys, back to my story: I was tired of all the empty promises that had been airily pledged to me over the years, and I say airy promises for that was what they were – empty, with no substance whatsoever. The brothers had guaranteed me a life of ease and luxury, a three-way split of all the loot we ever accumulated and I had never seen so much as a shadow of any of these pledges being fulfilled, and I had just about taken enough of it. The Stabbington Brothers had proved to be nothing but selfish, deceiving louts who knew no more about being loyal to their word than they did about thieving, for honestly they didn't have the knack for stealing or even the intellect for it. I was the brains behind most of our operations, and also the machine for all their dirty work. If any job needn't doing, it was always me who had to stick my neck out the furthest to accomplish anything. If anyone had to take a risk guess who had to be the one to do it? Never fear, the brothers were always near enough to collect the loot afterwards, but it was always me they got to do their stinking work.

By this point, I was well and truly tired of being treated like a mere instrument and a nobody – here I was, wasting the best years of my life working for two thugs like these when I was more than capable of going solo and taking care of myself. I had proved time and again that I could get myself out of any scrape I was in, and had more than once dissolved a very sticky situation. It was all about survival of the fittest in a cruel world like this, well, we would soon see who was the fittest! The brothers might well have been the biggest in size (and blockheads) but they sure weren't the smartest, and I was just about to prove they weren't the fittest either. I certainly was the fittest _in every sense of the word_ – just ask the ladies!

I knew what I wanted more than anything – revenge on the Stabbington Brothers for the life they had given me, and a life of singleness and peace. No, sir! No more orders, pushing and shoving for me! I had had enough, and I knew just how to get myself the kind of life I was dreaming of, too . . .

"Guys," I announced that glorious June morning. "I have the perfect job that us three can wrap up nicely together, and also bring us the kind of riches we have always wanted."

The Brothers looked at me quizzically. "What do you have in mind, Rider?"

I gave them a mischievous look as my eyebrows arched and a roguish smile curled at the side of my lips. "Only the precious crown that belongs to the lost Princess."

The Brothers looked at each other, and then back at me in quiet disbelief and yet there was a hint of yearning in their eyes. "Are you crazy, Rider?" exclaimed the patch-eyed brother, who broke the stunned silence. "The Palace is heavily guarded – we would never get away with it, being so highly wanted as we are."

I held my hands up in my usually swaggering manner as I scorned his protests in self-confidence. "_You _might not get away with it, I agree, but with my expertise at jobs like this you don't have anything to worry about. Besides, I sincerely believe that the lost Princess is permanently lost, and will always stay that way, so it's not really her crown anyway. And it would be an awful shame for a beautiful, valuable crown like that to go to waste, it really would." (If I only knew!)

Take it from me, that is the real art of persuasion. I had it all – the looks, the swagger, the right words – everything you need to be ensured of a clear victory. I was never going to be refused.

So it was settled. We were going to steal the crown, and in broad daylight, too! I had it all carefully planned out. I knew exactly how to enter into the Palace without being seen, the exact location of the crown and how to dodge the guards without a problem (well, okay, maybe the last part was a little harder and a very near-miss, but I managed it all the same!). I had done my research alright, for I had been planning this for a long time . . .

I must say I possessed the agility, light-footedness and I would go even as far as to say elegance as a cat. I needed it, too for the stunts I had to pull that day. I mean jumping high walls and climbing over Palace rooftops is not exactly normal exercise. But it wasn't too difficult for me – come on, what's a little risk to the great Flynn Rider? And, surprised as I was, the two brothers appeared to manage it all with incredible ease and stealth, which was more than I expected, considering their inferiority to . . . well never mind that! Back to the story!

At last we reached the pinnacle of the Palace. I rested my hand on the ornate edging on top of the roof and gazed in wonder over the awesome view that my current lofty position afforded. One could see the entire Kingdom from here, and what a beautiful sight it was! The lake sparkled in the early morning sunlight, and the gliding movement from some of the boats as they cut through the water cast ripples over its mirror-like surface. The village was not quite yet a hubbub of activity due to the earliness of the hour, but a few sellers here and there were beginning to set up their stores for market, while a few happy children ran through the streets, their laughter echoing in their wake. And beyond the kingdom stretched miles and miles of unexplored land and adventure, all waiting for me to discover and enjoy in solitude. I breathed a sigh of contentment. "Wow! I could get used to a view like this!"

"Rider! Come on!" I could sense that the Brothers were growing impatient, and also that they were growing nervous. The sooner we had secured the crown and had got away safely the happier and more relaxed they would be, but I wasn't quite ready yet.

"Hold on," I said, holding my hand up in their direction as if waving them off. My daring nature had made me bold, even towards the Stabbington Brothers. "Yep! I'm used to it!" I stated, stepping back as I surveyed the land before me, hands on my hips. "Guys, I want a Castle!" I declared, as if they were made to order!

The eldest brother was breathing heavily from his previous acrobats slithering down roofs and jumping from one parapet to the other. I could tell from the tone of his voice that he wasn't impressed. "We do this job, and you can buy your own castle!"

_Yeah, right! I've heard that before . . ._

I didn't have time to think any more, for I felt myself being grabbed by the collar and pulled back roughly. Before I knew it, the brothers had secured a strong length of rope around my waist, and were lowering down through the skylight into the sacred room where the crown was vigilantly guarded. Thankfully they all had their backs to the crown, which made my job all the more easier.

There it was! Resting on a rich-purple cushion with gold edging lay the crown of my dreams – the key to my freedom and fulfilment of my dreams! This crown was going to bring me all I ever wanted, and without wasting a second I nimbly reached out my hand and placed it inside my satchel.

Just at that moment, a sudden sneeze broke the serene silence that enveloped the room. I looked up quickly, and a slow smile spread over my face. A little plan was beginning to develop in that genius brain of mine . . . it would involve a great risk of being caught, but hadn't I already endured many of those? I could surely risk one more, and if my plan worked, it would all be worth it! It was a very daring plan, and you might say I was crazy to do what I was about to do, but I was arrogant enough to know that I could handle it.

"Hay fever?" I inquired cheekily, looking in the direction of the guard who had sneezed.

"Yeah," came the reply. Now was the time to leave, and so I quickly jerked on the rope to let the brothers know I was ready and they hoisted me up quicker than a bolt of lightning! But in that split second, the guard suddenly realised his mistake, and looking up into the ceiling where I was vanishing at that moment, he called out desperately for me to stop, his cried of course going unheeded. And now came another game of run-and-chase. I didn't stop to wait to hear the brothers' admonishes, but pressed forwards, the breeze blowing in my face and gushing about me as I ran, causing me to feel wild and free! I was glowing with pride and satisfaction. "Can't you picture me with a Castle of my own?" I shouted back to the Brothers who were not far behind me. "Because I certainly can! Gentleman, this is a very big day!"

We had hardly made it out of the kingdom and into the forest when I heard galloping hooves behind us. I looked behind me. There were several guards on horseback, hot on our trail. I knew I had to act quickly, and I knew just what I was doing, too. If we took that turn up ahead then I knew we would end up in a small valley, which would come to a dead end, and that was where I could take my opportunity . . . I led the brothers around the corner and down into the valley. The guards had not quite caught up with us, and were probably still above us on the hilly part of the land. We seemed to have confused the guards for the moment, for they were no longer right on our trail, which gave us a lucky break for a while.

I was exhausted and worn out from the chase, but the Brothers however were anxious to continue running. They wouldn't be happy until they were back at the Cave. My legs felt weak under me, and I was struggling to put one foot in front of the other, when something posted on a nearby tree arrested my attention and brought me back to life. I snatched it and stared at it in disbelief. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! This is bad! This is very, very bad!" I exclaimed, staring at the poster. My sudden outburst had hailed the brothers to a stop, who stood leaning forwards with their hands resting on their knees, trying to catch their breath.

I held up the poster. "They just can't get my nose right!" Honestly! You think that if they were so desperate to have me captured for the crime of thieving, they would have the decency to portray me properly on those wanted posters! They just never seemed to get my nose right, no matter how many times they put up a new poster. What was wrong with them? I had a very handsome nose, and they had made me look like a Pinocchio!

The Brothers did not seemed phased by my discomfiture in any way. "Who cares?" said the eldest brother, glaring at me.

I truly was offended. "Well, that's easy for you to say," I said, crouching down to examine the wanted poster of the Stabbington Brothers. "You guys look amazing!"

At that moment, a sudden neigh behind us alerted us that it was time to run again! We looked up at the sound, and saw to our dismay the guards on horseback on the edge of the precipice above us. The guards had realised that they had taken the wrong turn and had made their way back, only to discover where we were. All concerns about the bad portrait of myself vanished in an instant. I stuffed the poster into my satchel (the less of those displayed about the country the better, and for two reasons: 1. I had no desire to be displayed like a common criminal, even though I may have been one and 2. I was not prepared to be portrayed in a false light! There is no way my nose has ever looked like that – even when one of the brothers punched me in the face and my nose swelled for a couple of days!). Escaping for my life was all that concerned me now, for that was what it had come to. Each time I ran away from guards I knew it was a race for my life – not an entirely pleasant thought!

We increased our speed and pressed forwards, running with all the strength we had. A little further on, we came to a halting stop. We had come to a dead end, but this was exactly what I wanted. I looked up at the large incline that we had to somehow surmount. Only this time, I was determined to get away with the crown myself . . .

I turned around breathlessly to face the brothers. We didn't have much time. "Okay," I said. "Give me a boost and I'll haul you up!"

The Brothers look at each other, exchanging a look of silent but mutual distrust. The eldest brother looked back at me and said in a hard tone, "Give us the satchel first."

This took me aback somewhat. I hadn't counted on them asking me to give them the satchel. Blow! This was rather awkward, and detrimental to my plans. I looked at them in mock hurt. "What?" I protested, hoping they would change their minds. "I just . . . I can't believe that after all we've been through together that you don't trust me?"

There was no answer – just that hard, immutable gaze of suspicion. Nope! That wasn't going to work. "Ouch!" I said, inwardly annoyed that I was going to have to think of something else. I was going to have that crown at all costs – and they couldn't stop me! I reluctantly dropped my satchel into their hands, and quickly set about my ascent to the top of the ledge of ground above us. The eldest brother stood on his brother's shoulders, forming a kind of ladder for me to climb to the top. I scrambled up as quickly and as carefully as I could, ensuring that I reclaimed what was mine in the process. It wasn't difficult really – well, not for me anyhow. I'm not saying that anyone could have managed it, but it was just a trifle for me. A quick and light slip of the hand and it was in my possession again, and quite unnoticed by the unsuspecting brothers.

At last I reached the top, and a thrill of excitement began to ring through my entire body. I looked down at the two helpless figures below me.

"Now help us up, pretty boy!"

I hated the way they used to call me that! But this time I didn't have to comply. "Sorry," I said, and displayed the satchel triumphantly. "My hands are full!"

I didn't wait another moment. I dashed away just as the furious words of "Riiiiideeerr!" rang in my ears. Ah! The satchel was mine and I was free of the Stabbington Brothers at last, but I wasn't yet free of the guards. Once again I found myself being pursued! I had almost forgotten about the guards in my success, but almost as soon as I had surmounted the top of the hill, I had run into five of the guards.

Almost slipping as I changed my course, and my heart pounding in my chest, I scuttled away as fast as I could, slipping under a fallen tree branch that blocked my path, which was just as well, for it instantly received a shower of arrow shots which stuck into its side, and very almost stuck into mine. I only glanced at it for a moment, sickeningly aware that that branch had probably just saved my life, and then ran off at top speed again. I looked over my shoulder. They were still right behind me, and I knew I had to lose them somehow or else I was a goner . . .

At last I saw something up ahead of me that would help me in my course of action. It was a very large tree, with thick, winding branches that ran here and there, blocking the path of the guards on horseback, but perfect for me to jump right through. However, to my dismay, although it caused four of the riders to come to a halt, it did not seem to deter one of the riders at all. He came leaping over the branches, right through the opening I had previously come through, and came galloping after me.

"We've got him now, Maximus!" I heard the rider exclaim in conquest.

_We'll soon see about that! _I mused, as my eyes darted about me for a way of escape, and also for a means to disarm my all-too-confident pursuer. He was gloating far too soon for my liking – I wasn't in his clutches yet, and had to intention of ever being so.

I soon saw what I was looking for, and without a moment's hesitation I took my chance. I leaped forwards and grabbed a long rope-like branch that hung from a nearby tree. Swinging myself forward, I timed the whole thing to perfection so that I knocked the rider of his white stallion, and dropped into the saddle in his place, chuckling to myself in exultant delight as I did so. I really was so clever!

Just at that moment, the horse came to a sudden and unexpected halt. Its whole body tensed up under me and seemed to sense that he now was carrying a different **rider**, (forgive the pun!) and by the look of his eyes as he turned to look at me he was none too pleased with what he saw, which seemed ridiculous to my eyes at the time, for he was just a horse! But he was definitely one of his kind, as I soon found out!

I clicked his reins and urged the horse to move on. "Come on fleabag!" I cried in impatience.

At that moment, Maximus caught sight of my satchel, which was swinging from my hand. It was strange, but it was almost as if he knew what it contained, for he tried to snatch it out of my hands with his teeth!

"No!" I reprimanded, holding it out of his reach. Either he didn't understand the command 'No!' or he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, for he began to snap at my satchel, and we began to dance around in circles as it were, with Maximus endeavouring to possess my satchel and with me trying desperately to preserve it and stay on the horse!

"Stop it!" I cried. Boy! This horse was annoying, and so confoundedly intelligent! Why wasn't he like normal horses? It was almost as if he was taking the role of Palace Guard himself.

Then the inevitable happened. Our struggle with each other caused my satchel to suddenly fly out of my hands, and we both watched anxiously as it sailed through the air and landed on fallen tree trunk, that stretched right over a high precipice.

One look at each other and we both had the same idea, but I was determined to be the first to recover my satchel! I leapt forwards, only to be tripped up by that infernal horse! It was ridiculous! I couldn't believe I was actually fighting with a horse – I had never done anything so crazy in my life. Whatever next?

But I was not to be so easily mastered, especially by a mere horse! I got to my feet and threw myself forwards, catching hold of Maximus' back legs, and hauled him to the ground. I sprang forwards, and what happened next I can hardly relate without a slight shudder as I recall the peril of my situation. In one sudden movement, and before I knew what was happening, I found myself clinging for dear life to the fallen tree trunk. No, I wasn't lying on top of the overhanging truck, I was _underneath _it, with my arms and legs wrapped around it, and staring straight up into the eyes of the very determined and extremely infuriating horse. I daren't look down – I was already beginning to feel sick, but I was resolved to recover my satchel at all costs!

To my amazement and to my horror, that awful animal began tramping across the tree trunk, and he was actually trying to stand on my hands in order to make me let go! That made me more determined than ever to hold on and retrieve that satchel, which I managed to do much to my satisfaction. Never let it be said that Flynn Rider can't outwit a horse, especially a surprisingly clever and devious one such as which I had never seen before in all my life!

I grabbed the satchel in exultation and looked at Maximus with a look of glowing victory. "Ah-hah!" I exclaimed, but all too soon. The next thing I knew was that an awful creak filled the air and the tree trunk beneath me gave a lurch. In that terrible moment I knew what was going to happen, and I clasped the edge of the branch once again desperately as in one ear-splitting crack it broke away from the rest of the tree trunk, and both Maximus and myself began to hurtle downwards at an alarming rate.

We looked at each other in terrified silence, and then the next sight caused us both to shout out in alarm (well, me to shout and Maximus to neigh!). A large boulder jutting out of the cliff was just below us, and we were bound to hit it. Just as we did so, the force of the fall caused the sharp rock to snap the branch completely in two, and we were both thrown off our perch, and began to plunge down to the ground at an incredible speed. It all happened very quickly, but the next thing I knew was that I had hit the ground with an almighty bump, but I didn't have time to nurse any aches and bruises. I knew that Maximus the horse was not to be reckoned with, and all I wanted to do now was to get away from him as quickly as possible.

Edging out somewhat stiffly from behind the bushes where I had fallen, I looked about me cautiously, ever ready to face my fearsome foe, who seemed intent on not only capturing my satchel, but me as well! I reached my hand forwards which brushed against some dangling vegetation of some sort, I didn't have time to look properly, for the rustling noise alerted Maximus who wasn't too far away, and I darted behind the green screen as I heard him neigh with annoyance. I heard him gallop my way, and I stood motionless, my back against the rocky wall of a small cave-like entrance. It was ideal – I was completely hidden from view.

I waited until I heard Maximus move away, who seemed to be sniffing the ground like a hound dog, searching for my scent, which amused me very much, but also made me uneasy. There was no telling what he might be able to do – he had already proved himself to be extremely intelligent for a horse, and so I cautiously made my way forwards to the other side of the cave. It was only small, and I soon found myself out of the darkness and into the light of day again. What I then saw quite took my breath away. It was beautiful – there was luscious green grass all around, and a small, babbling brook that ran gurgling and laughing over the smooth stones. A variety of flowers grew here and there, and there . . . there stood a tall, solitary tower, with patches of ivy clinging to its walls. I stared in silent wonder. What was a tower like this doing here in the middle of nowhere? It seemed almost surreal – like I had just stepped into a fairytale or something.

I could still hear Maximus beyond, and the last thing I wanted was for him to find me again. There did not appear to be a door of any kind to the tower, which seemed strange, but it seemed the safest stronghold and hiding place for me right at that moment – it seemed so lonely and desolate, and I could be alone. That was when I decided to climb it. Little did I know what awaited me inside (a bad headache to be precise!), and the adventure of a lifetime that was about to come my way, and all because of the tower's incredible secret that it hid from the outside world . . .

**Well, guys, you know the rest of the story from here! I hope you enjoyed my little tale of Eugene Fitzherbert and how he became an orphan and grew up to be a thief. I had great fun writing it, and I hope you liked reading it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought – I would be so grateful! Pretty please :-) *does the smolder* lol! **


End file.
